


Reunion

by Anime_kingdom1



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_kingdom1/pseuds/Anime_kingdom1
Summary: After 2 years, Steven return to beach city to see his friends and family.
Relationships: Spinel & Steven Universe, Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Reunion

Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, lapis, peridot, spinel, Greg, and bismuth was all waiting for steven near the warp pad, as they all had had welcome back signs "I so excited to see steven again!" Amethyst cheered excitedly

"I know right! It been 730 days or 2 years in human terms but who actually keeping track" peridot said as she was bouncing with joy.

"I can't wait to see how he had grown, I hope he been okay" Pearl smiled happily while she was comfort by bismuth.

"He should be here any second now" lapis called out them as they gotten in place.

They was all waiting for the warp pad to be used, 5 minutes had pass and nothing happened "what is taking him so long" amethyst is impatient.

"Maybe he forget he was supposed to visit today" peridot gasped

"Heh hey guys" a voice called out from the door

"Not now we waiting on steven" spinel said before everyone had looked up and saw steven standing in the doorway.

"STEVEN" everyone yelled as they all ran to him and hugged him tightly with tears in their eyes, while steven laughed and hugged them back.

Over the pass 2 years a lot had happened for steven, he had gotten a small part time job, his own apartment, him and Connie breaking up due to long distance issues, he gotten a little bit taller, slimmer, and he had even had his ears pierced.

Pearl gasped as she has saw the piercing "steven what did you do to your ears!" She said as she grabbed his ears, immediately going into her protective mother mode

"You can roast him later but for now let party now that he is back!" Amethyst cheered while spinel had started to play music and they had started to party at steven return.

After a few hours of partying steven was on top of the temple, watching the sunset "heh never knew a few hours of partying could make ya tired" he laughed to himself as over the last 2 years everyone had calmly lived their lives in peace, with not much going on.

Amethyst was being... Well amethyst, the same could of been said for Garnet, Pearl had kissed a human much to everyone surprise, peridot made friends with a very smart human, and Jasper had even started to visit little homeworld from time to time

While steven was thinking to himself he heard a somewhat familiar voice call out to him "hey there dollface" spinel said as she stretched next to steven before sitting next to him.

"Ha hi spinel" steven smiled as he had looked at her.

"I don't know if it bad timing but sorry about you and Connie... The gems had explained that stuff to me" spinel told steven as she frowned a bit.

"No need to be sorry, it just wasn't working because of how far we was... But we still talk and stuff so it fine" steven chuckled softly as he had looked at the setting sun, which had made the ocean a beautiful sparking orange color "heh they don't have sights like this at my current place" he said.

Spinel had looked out at the ocean with steven as she had moved next to steven and laid her head on his shoulder "steven just know that I'm not the same clueless gem, I was 2 years ago... So you can talk to me of you don't want to talk to the others and I promise I'll do my best to do there for you" she told him softly.

Steven was shocked at what he heard but smiled softly as he had wrapped his arm around her shoulder, before kissing her forehead "heh I never thought of you as clueless spinel" steven told to the blushing spinel as she was a few shades darker, he laughed as spinel had hide behind her pigtails.

"R-really" spinel mumbled to steven

"Yes really, childish at times but never clueless" steven told her, making him smile happily while her gem had glowed a soft pink color.

"Heh you really know how to make a gem feel special" spinel laughed while steven had blushed a bit "the sun is almost done setting" she told him as they had decided to stop talking and started to watch the sunset in peace, with steven arm around spinel shoulder and spinel had her head laid on steven shoulder, their gems glowing softly.

"I'm glad you are back steven" spinel told steven softly.

"Yeah... I'm glad to be back" steven said as they had watched the sun slowly disappeared over the horizon


End file.
